A New Beginning
by Airihs
Summary: After Fred Weasley's tragic death, George and Angelina find comfort in each other.


**One-shot, George x Angelina. This is my first fanfic and I know it's not very great, but I hope you enjoy it and I would appreciate your reviews.**

* * *

_There was a sea of black. They were all holding napkins and handkerchiefs and dabbing their wet eyes with them. The sounds of sobbing and crying filled the graveyard. They all watched as several men dragged away the casket. A large, deep hole was dug next to the other gravestone beside it. With a wave of the men's wands, the casket flew gently and neatly into the hole._

_Everyone paid their last respects. One by one, they walked forward and threw flowers at the tomb. Some muttered apologies under their breath, while others whispered words of thanks. Even the people who were least expected to show up managed to offer at least one small rose. The last and longest people who paid their respects were, of course, the family. But the one person whom everybody expected to cry the most barely felt a frown cross his face. He was still and silent, staring wordlessly at the tomb, as though waiting for something._

_''This is a joke, isn't it?'' he thought. ''It's just him, pulling another one of his pranks. Any minute now, he's gonna rise and start laughing. I'm not _that _gullible. Does he really think he can fool _me_?''_

_But George Weasley waited. He waited for his twin, Fred, to come back to life. His family and friends made way for him, gave him some space, as they knew it would be the hardest for him to accept Fred's death. But George's waiting did not result to anything except the slow draining of hope inside him._

_All at once, a strong, warm hand grabbed his shoulders and steered George away and he felt heavy tears fall from his eyes. The horrible truth dawned on him. ''It's gonna be alright. I'm here. We're all here for you.'' Angelina Johnson pulled him closer to her like a mother cradling her baby. She led him into The Burrow for some tea which she knew he would never drink._

* * *

The weeks that followed weren't exactly pleasant. There was extreme tension around the house and tears shed almost every night. But after several months, the Weasleys eventually recovered from their depression. Percy was cracking jokes now and then, as he was often called boring and dull by Fred. He was trying hard to become a better person: the kind of person Fred wanted him to become. And he wasn't doing it for Fred only, but also for George.

Everyone worried about him. George was the only one who still hadn't gotten over his twin's passing. Not a single joke or even the lamest of puns crossed his lips. No matter what his friends or family said, he still remained sad and lonely. But there was one person who managed to bring comfort to George; the one person who brought him comfort on the day of Fred's funeral: Angelina Johnson. She has always been there for him, despite her previous relationship with Fred. Not once did Angelina leave George to mourn by himself. She remained a good friend to him. She was also a very pleasant visitor, as she often helped Mrs. Weasley with the housework during her visits to The Burrow.

For some reason, George felt as though a spark has ignited between Angelina and himself. He felt warm and comfortable when she was around. And eventually, to his family and friends' relief, he finally managed to pull himself together. The joke shop he and Fred set up together, _Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes_, which was closed for a long time, was re-opened by none other than George, his younger brother, Ron, and his close friend, Lee Jordan.

George's feelings for Angelina slowly developed. He was starting to admire her selflessness and independence as well as her caring personality. How she was the one who saved George from falling deeper into his dark thoughts was also one of the few other things that made George realize his strong feelings for her. But what if she didn't like him the way he liked her? He wouldn't want to destroy this beautiful friendship they were sharing now. No, he didn't want that. Instead, George tried to destroy the romantic feelings he had for her. All he wanted now was to enjoy every last bit of their current relationship. But Angelina's striking good looks and mesmerizing smile aren't helping at all.

* * *

A year has passed since Fred's untimely death. Their joke shop was going on well, though. Ron was a fat lot of help and they developed tons of new products to sell. With all the work he had to do, George figured that he'll eventually get over his crush on Angelina and bury all traces of it in his work. But it ended up getting worse; George seemed a little _too _busy and she started to worry about him.

''Are you okay? Do you need more help?'' Angelina asked one day.

''What? Oh! No, I'm fine. I've got all the help I need,'' George stammered.

''Are you sure? You seem really tired lately. And I don't mind working at the shop. It would be fun, don't you think?''

''I'm telling you, I'm fine. Thanks anyway. And I really appreciate all the help you've given me.'' George smiled nervously. He felt bad for declining Angelina's offer to work there but what else could he do? He was certain her presence would only be a great distraction. George thought hard, though. And the moment Angelina opened the door to leave, George shouted after her.

'Wait!'' he yelled. Angelina turned around. ''I was only kidding earlier; I _do _need help.'' He laughed. Angelina laughed as well and went inside to plan everything with George.

The weeks that followed were exciting; George and Angelina got to spend a lot of time together and grew fonder of each other. One afternoon, before closing time, George gathered all the courage he could muster and asked Angelina out on a date. She blushed slightly but agreed. George went home with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Their date went well and Angelina realized that she liked George more than just a friend. They went on more dates and eventually went steady. But neither of them had actually confessed their true feelings for each other and were too nervous to do so. Finally, on one fateful day, after eating dinner together, the two lovers hung around to watch the sunset and George decided that it was now or never.

He held Angelina's hands tightly and stared at her beautiful eyes with longing.

''Angelina, I-I...'' he muttered. ''I'm in love with you.''

Angelina blushed furiously and hugged him. ''I love you too, so very much!'' she exclaimed.

''Oh, you do?'' said George playfully.

''Of course I do!''

''Well, if that's the case, then...'' George searched his pockets and pulled out a red velvet box. He knelt and opened it. Angelina gasped and put her hands on her mouth. ''Will you marry me?''

She jumped and screamed with delight. ''Yes! Hell yes!'' she shouted. George grinned broadly and placed the diamond ring on her finger. Angelina threw herself at him and pressed her lips against his, imagining the day she would become _Angelina_ _Weasley_.


End file.
